


Desserts

by katherine1753



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Dessert & Sweets, Emperor Hux, Guard!Kylo, Hand Feeding, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, emperor!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/pseuds/katherine1753
Summary: Kylo is used to very quiet nights guarding the Emperor's bedchamber. But on this night, Hux decides to change things up and have a midnight snack, and Kylo has to fulfill his duties and accompany him. Hux has to bring his guard along to check for poison after all.





	Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PolypusRegina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/gifts).



> I saw this idea on tumblr when my gf and a few other people were hoping someone would write this with Emperor Hux and Guard Kylo. So I did the thing!

In the wee hours of the morning, Kylo Ren found himself wide awake. He was stationed outside of the Emperor's bedchamber, as usual, but this time he heard movement from within the room. He strained his ears trying to make out what the Emperor was doing, to see if he needed assistance or intervening, when suddenly the door opened, causing him to jump.

“Did I startle you, Ren?” the Emperor drawled with a small smirk.

“Only momentarily. Sir,” he added quickly.

Hux hummed lightly, sauntering off down the long ornate hallway. “Coming, Ren? You're my guard tonight after all.”

Kylo hurried to follow him, swearing the Emperor let out a small amused laugh at his haste. Hux never left his rooms in the night, and Kylo always found himself bored night after night when the Emperor finally went to bed.

Kylo was on edge as they walked through the hallways, trying to sense if there was any danger and trying to figure out what exactly Hux was doing.

The Emperor walked directly into the kitchens. After hours the rooms were deserted, all of the staff off-duty. Did the Emperor expect Kylo to cook for him? Or for him to wake the kitchen staff?

Hux rummaged through a few cabinets and the conservator, putting together a large plate of assorted snacks.

Once he seemed satisfied, the Emperor perched himself on one of the high chairs by the counter, motioning for Kylo to approach him as well.

“I think,” Hux drawled, twirling his fork delicately, “that you need to taste this for me.” He ran the fork through the edge of an exquisite looking cake, the utensil cutting through it like the softest butter, before holding it out to Kylo.

Kylo hesitated, the way Hux was holding it was as if he were feeding a child. “Sir?”

“How many times must I insist that you call me Hux?” the Emperor sighed.

“Um,” Kylo blinked. “Yes, sir. I mean Hux!”

Hux smiled. There was a small triumph in his expression before it morphed into something a little more sneaky. “Would you rather your Emperor be poisoned?” he asked, holding the cake out a little further.

“Of course not!” Kylo amended quickly, carefully plucking the fork from between Hux's fingers. After just a moment of hesitation, he slid the fork into his mouth. The instant the cake hit his tongue, he felt that he could melt in sheer satisfaction. This was the best thing he had ever tasted in his entire life. “Oh stars,” he mumbled through his mouthful, trying to keep his eyes from falling shut. “This is-” he caught himself from raving about the cake. That wasn't his job. He swallowed the mouthful of cake. His job was to check for safety, he remembered, shaking himself. “I...I think it's fine.”

Hux's grin was positively wicked at this point, and Kylo's heart was responding in funny ways.

“I think you ought to try a sip of the wine as well. Just in case,” Hux said. “Sit down, won't you, Ren?”

Kylo slowly sank into the tall chair next to Hux. This was improper, but his Emperor had insisted. It thrilled him in an exciting new way.

Hux poured a glass of wine, handing it to Kylo. He tasted the sweet wine, it had to be Corellian, and it was amazing. He hadn't had wine in so long, and never such as this. “It's...it seems to be alright as well,” Kylo watched as Hux stared at him. “Hux,” he added quickly.

Hux poured a second glass of wine, and at that point Kylo realized that this evening was definitely not going to go the way he had expected.

“Hmm,” Hux hummed lightly, looking down at the large plate filled with tiny decadent treats. “I think you might need to try this one next.” He took the fork back from Kylo, letting their fingers brush, and cut through another little cake. The second little cake was purple with a small blue flower on top. It looked far too delicate to be eaten by someone like Kylo. But Hux held out the fork all the same, and Kylo had to do his duties to the Emperor.

He took the fork in his own hands again, his fingers dwarfing the small silver piece, and tasted the cake. It was just as amazing as the first one. “This one seems to be safe as well,” Kylo mumbled.

Hux smiled, taking the fork back and eating his half of the piece with a smug look, sliding the fork slowly out of his mouth as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Mmmm that one is quite delicious, I would agree.”

Kylo's heart was doing funny things in his chest as he watched Hux. Surely it was inappropriate to have such thoughts, this was his Emperor. But Kylo Ren had never been one for the rules.

The Emperor cut into the next little pastry, a soft fluffy blue cream with some sort of berry garnish. Kylo had seen those berries in his travels before, each one cost more than his weekly wages. The small palm-sized dessert was worth more than his yearly salary. And yet, all the same, Hux wanted him to taste it.

The portions Hux was allowing him, Kylo was sure they were more than his usual taster was allowed. The Emperor held out the fork, this time holding it more firmly in his hand as he stretched the utensil further towards Kylo's mouth.

Kylo realized that Hux was intending to feed him. His cheeks flushed as he opened his mouth just in time to accept the bite of decadent cream. He couldn't hold back his reaction to the dessert, a small 'mmmm' escaping him as his eyes fluttered shut.

Embarrassed, he quickly opened his eyes again and could feel himself turning more red at Hux's heated gaze. Hux dropped his eyes with a sultry look, taking his own bite of the cream and licking the end of the fork.

“Mmm,” Hux echoed, staring at Kylo as he swallowed the dessert. Kylo had to drop his gaze, Hux's was too strong and his cheeks were already too red. He hadn't even said if he had tasted anything wrong before Hux had eaten his half. And since when had he begun to think of the desserts as being in shared halves?

Before he could work out the rapid thoughts in his brain, Hux had another dessert ready for him. This one was something with chocolate again, Kylo could already tell before tasting it: soft looking layers of different shades of chocolate with a sweet looking sauce that was about to drip off the fork.

He let Hux feed him again, trying to control his reactions. But his resolve was lost when instead of scooping up his own half with the fork, the Emperor picked it up between two of his perfect fingers and placed it right in his mouth. Kylo tried not to stare as Hux ate the piece, but a part of him thought that Hux was doing this on purpose, especially when his pink tongue darted out to lick the remnants of sauce off of his thumb and make sure there were no crumbs on his lips.

Kylo was lost. Smitten. He couldn't look away. Couldn't believe this was happening. After so many nights of just guarding Hux's bedchambers, and so many days of standing next to his throne. All the little glances Hux would give him, the intense pauses, all of it had led up to this. And as casual and spontaneous as he had assumed this was at first, Hux had to have planned this entire encounter.

The next piece the Emperor picked up, Kylo didn't even see what it was. It was bite-sized and cold in a crisp pastry shell, but he could barely focus on the flavors or textures of the dessert because Hux had _fed him with his hands._ His brain could only process so much, and the tips of Hux's fingers had brushed his cheek, and Hux had _fed him._ The Emperor. Fed him. With his hands.

A little noise that he'd never admit to formed in the back of Kylo's throat and came out as more of a whimper.

“It's good, isn't it?” Hux asked, his voice quieter and deeper and softer than Kylo had ever heard it be.

Kylo could only nod in response. His brain was about to make him do something that half of him thought would be a completely stupid idea. He could get fired. Executed. Or, on the other hand, any number of good things could happen. He decided it was worth the risk.

He allowed himself a split-second just to breath, to calm his shaking hands, before picking up one of the remaining desserts off the plate and holding it out to Hux just as the Emperor had done.

Hux smirked at him, letting Kylo be nervous for just a moment, before eating the small bite of cake. The Emperor caught his hand when Kylo tried to move it away, pressing a light kiss to the ends of Kylo's fingers once he had finished his cake.

Before Kylo could blink, Hux's lips were on his. The Emperor was kissing him. And he tasted better than all of the desserts.

“Why, Ren,” Hux said when he pulled back, breathless, “you should have warned me that your lips were poisonous. I'm afraid I may get addicted.”

“Consider this your warning.” Kylo cupped Hux's face in one of his hands, bringing him forward to kiss him again.

  
  


 


End file.
